Southern Star
by Get Your Southern On Contest
Summary: Edward Masen is searching for his next big star, when one of his current stars brings in someone new to meet. Upon hearing Bella sing, he knows he has to have her. Will he end up having her in more ways than one? Contest Entry 6. Written by TeamAllTwilight Here's where you can find her other work just delete the spaces: www. fanfiction. net/ u/2240867/TeamAllTwilight


**Get Your Southern On Contest**

**Title: Southern Star**

**Fandom: Twilight – All Human**

**Pairing: Edward Masen/Isabella Swan**

**Summary: Edward Masen is searching for his next big star, when one of his current stars brings in someone new to meet. Upon hearing Bella sing, he knows he has to have her. Will he end up having her in more ways than one?**

**Rating:M**

**Word Count: 4959**

**Southern Star**

**EPOV**

Moving to Tennessee was always what I wanted to do. The first time I recorded a song was in the same studio I now own and operate. After I got tired of touring and being onstage, I retired but took on producing. Of course, I still write songs, many of which are recorded by my own artists. I've had several big stars, but I'm due to make a break with someone new.

Jasper, one of my best band guys, is coming in to see me this morning. He thinks he found a new star. I trust his judgment. He did discover my current chart topper. Alice—who the world knows as Allie-Mae—was my last big star to debut on my label and she's hot off a tour. According to Jasper on the phone, he found this girl, and she's from a small town in Washington.

I'm in the studio listening to one of the biggest pain-in-my-ass singers. This particular pain-in-the-ass also happens to be my ex-fiancée. The sad thing is the general public seems to love her, which keeps the bitch tied to my ass. Once her contract is up, she can switch labels. I don't need her and don't want her brand of crazy anymore. I swear sometimes she just loves to be a thorn in my side.

"Take it from the top, Angela," I say, speaking into the microphone so she can hear me inside the soundproof booth.

"What do you mean, from the top? That was perfect and ya know it."

I rub my face and push the button. "No, it wasn't. Your timin' was off, now start from the top."

"My timin' wasn't off, asshole."

"Take. It. From. The. Top," I demand, she sighs but puts her headset back on.

"She's still soundin' a little off," Emmett says to me and I sigh rubbing my face as Angela wraps up the song.

"Okay, I'm headin' to get somethin' to eat, see ya'll later," Angela says as she puts on her jacket.

"We're not done yet!" I yell and she flips me off.

"I've been here all day," she drawls out.

I let out a few cuss words before pressing the button so she can hear me. "You've been here an hour and most of that's been spent complainin'."

"See ya, bye," she retorts in her bitchy voice.

I flop back in my seat as Angela walks out the door.

"Not to be rude, but how in the Sam-Hell did you manage to put up with her ass for the past seven years?"

I shrug a little. "She wasn't like this to begin with."

Emmett raises one of his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, she was demandin' and nasty – to what she called the _lower_ people, but she was sweet most of the time when she was alone with me."

Emmett keeps the eyebrow in place and I groan.

"Fine ... she was only nice when we were out, and the paparazzi were around to see it, or she was off her rocker on the shit she took. I thought she was hot and I was young, stupid and followed what my so-called friends and management said instead of what my gut told me."

"Uh huh, that sounds about like it," Emmett says with a sly grin.

"Hi, y'all," Jasper drawls with a grin as Alice bounces into the room.

"I had a blast, but I missed you two so much," Alice says hugging both Emmett and I at the same time in her tiny arms.

Jasper clears his throat and Alice lets us go and walks back over to him. Once by Jasper, she pulls a small girl out from behind him.

"Guys, this here is Bella. Bella, this is Edward Masen, the owner of Cullen Crooner's record label. That big guy there, he's the best ever sound engineer in the business, Emmett McCarthy."

"Hey," she smiles as she bites her bottom lip and gives us a big wave.

I look her up and down. She's small, almost as small as Alice, and we call her _midget_. The biggest difference I see between Alice and this girl is this girl's got more of a curvy figure.

She's wearing a pair of those tight jeans the girls love to wear and this pretty white top. The top has most of the buttons undone, showing a blue, lace-trimmed shirt under it. Her long, brown hair curls and waves its way down her back to her tight jeans. She has a young face, almost heart shaped, and her bottom lip is full, maybe from biting it the way she's been doing. She's not wearing much makeup, if any at all. Her eyes, though almost take my breath away, those brown eyes tell a whole story of their own.

"Hi," I say knowing that I have spent the last few minutes looking her over. But, in this business it's all about the whole package. In the industry today, seventy percent is looks and thirty percent is the voice, especially for women. It's shit I know, but where we can enhance a voice we struggle to make people look pretty. To be honest, a hot chick with a mediocre voice will get a contract before a great voice with an unattractive face and body will. "You don't look like the typical country and western-kind a girl."

"I know ... but just listen to her," Jasper twangs.

I take another look at Bella; she has the whole girl-next-door look about her. She looks as sweet as the tea in my glass. Her voice will need that extra edge if I'm going to take her on.

"Okay, doll, show me whatcha got."

Bella looks in the booth then back to me. "Can I use the piano?"

I nod and she walks with Jasper into the booth.

"You're gonna love her," Alice says.

I watch Jasper move the piano into the right place and she takes a seat.

"What song would like to hear?" Bella asks as she runs her fingers across the keys.

"Just sing something that shows me what you can do."

I watch her close her eyes and a soft melody starts to play.

"_You will notice me; I'll be leaving my mark like initials carved in an old oak tree. You wait and see."_

I sit forward and rest my chin on my hands, in awe of her cover of _Lady Antebellum_.

"_Maybe I'll write like Twain wrote. Maybe I'll paint like Van Gogh. Cure the common cold, I don't know but I'm ready start cause I know in my heart."_

I feel my heart beating faster as her voice pulls me into her world, her feelings. You can hear her soul in each of the words she sings. I have no doubt this girl will make a mark on the country music industry.

"She's fucking amazing," Emmett says sitting back from the control panel.

I grin as the music comes to an end, I press the microphone button. "Bella, can we do that again?"

She nods and I tap Emmett silently telling him that he should record it.

I close my eyes as I listen, knowing this needs something more. "Jasper, come with me," I say getting up. "Seth, James," I yell as I walk to the door.

"Yoyo," James says with some cockiness.

"I need you on drums, Seth – bass, Jasper – guitar." I open the door and Bella looks at me and then to the others.

"This is James and Seth and you know Jasper, they're gonna be your backup band. Play the same song, same way, so they can hear it and we'll do it again after that with them playin', too."

Bella plays the song again letting them hear it, and then I leave them heading back into the booth.

I hold up my hand and give them a silent five count, dropping one finger at a time and then point at them to start. The smile on my face is wide, and Emmett's face matches mine. This girl is good, really good. I have her play and sing a few more songs with the guys, and Emmett records them all.

"Damn, Edward, she would've had that last song on one take, if this was the real deal."

"I know," I say and my stomach growls. "I'm gonna order something in to eat." I look to my watch seeing it's now almost five in the evening. We have been at this for almost five hours, which is four more than Angela put in today.

"Oh, and you should get her a contract," Alice says.

I pale knowing that I've done a shitload of work for a girl that's not even on my books _yet_.

"Okay, that's a wrap. James, Seth, I doubt the dragon will be back so you can head out."

They both chuckle as they walk out, but I know if they didn't get the money they get for playing for Angela, they'd have walked long ago.

"Let's head to my office," I say to the others, walking out of the booth.

As Alice and Bella chat I get to work on Bella's contract.

"Full name?" I ask not taking my eyes off the computer screen.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Date of birth?"

"September 13, 1995."

I look up at her in shock, she's just turned nineteen. "Parents?" I ask looking back at my screen.

"Renee Swan, she passed away, five years ago. Charlie Swan, my father died six months ago."

I give her a sad smile as I can hear the pain in her voice. "Address?"

"The Blue Moon Motel," Bella says questioningly while looking at Jasper who nods.

"What?" I ask looking up.

"Well, I sold my home just before I met Alice and Jasper."

I keep looking at her needing her to tell me more.

"Well, I had always lived in a small town. My dad was Chief of Police, so traveling was always few and far between. I want to see America, so I set out on a grand journey."

I sigh and nod at her. "Well, doll, you can't stay at the Blue Moon Motel," I say rubbing my face.

"I asked her to stay with me," Alice says.

"No disrespect, Alice, but you got a baby on the way, and it was bad enough being in the room next to you two at the motel last night."

"What?" I manage to get out.

"We stayed over at the same motel, Edward. It was a twenty-hour drive home from where we met her and she gets carsick," Alice says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, not that. The thing she said before the motel."

"No disrespect, um, that's the way normal people say things if they know they're gonna say somethin' that could hurt someone else's feel-bads."

I shake my head again. "The baby?"

"Yes, Edward, Jasper and I are gonna have a baby."

I leap off my seat hugging Alice, knowing she and Jasper have been trying for almost two years.

"You can stay in my guest house, Bella," I say knowing that she really can't be staying in a motel.

I get the contract done, and Bella signs it after reading it over while eating dinner. At the end of the night, I take her to her motel room to check out and get her belongings before we head to my place.

It has been four months since Jasper and Alice brought Bella to me. I have been using that time to work on her image. I'm not changing it at all, just enhancing it. She has been photographed with Alice a lot. The media have been leading the public to believe they're a couple. I'm grateful that both Alice and Bella have been laughing their asses off at what the gossip sites have said. They still hang out together all the time, and don't let the rumors bother them.

Bella never made it to my guest house. That first night I found that one of the pipes had burst and it took a week to fix. By the time it was livable, we had been cohabiting in my home, and I wanted her to stay. It only took me the first day to see Bella was a girl with a large heart, and she was truly sweet to the core.

Angela found out about my houseguest last month, and after telling me how stupid I was, she stepped out with some drugged-up wannabe. Emmett's convinced she did it to make me jealous. I could care less about her brand of crazy, and once her contract is up, she's gone.

"Hey, Boss."

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sexy voice. I turn and smile as Bella walks over to the table with our breakfast plates.

"Did ya take your Dramamine?" I ask and she sighs and nods as she looks at her plate.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she drawls and I smile hearing how she's picked up that southern accent so fast.

I watch as she pushes her plate away a little. "No, eat," I say pushing it back.

Bella sadly isn't great at traveling, and tends to get sick even on the small half hour rides. Today, we are about to embark on her first mini-tour – we'll only be gone two months. We are hitting thirty states and ending our tour back in Tennessee.

I had arranged for us to all travel by bus, but she can't make it a block without throwing up on them. So, I'm taking her in my car. Since I've gotten to know Bella more, I've found her more attractive. I selfishly want alone time with her so the drive is perfect. Most of the time we'll only have to drive four hours at a time, and I'm hoping this will let her stomach settle a bit. It doesn't take long to finish getting my car packed to go. I decided the best thing was for Emmett, James, Seth and Garrett—who's playing guitar in place of Jasper—to go on the bus with the equipment.

As I drive, Bella's on her Kindle. I smile as she laughs at something she reads.

"What?" I ask as she laughs louder.

She looks from me to her Kindle and back. "Nothing much, just your ex is in the mags again with her younger man! Younger man – now that's funny, I mean really, he's only five years younger and they make such a big deal about it. Anyway, according to them you're all green with rage and some blogger made a GIF of you turning green like the Hulk."

She turns the screen to show me as she chuckles loudly as I sigh. I roll my eyes, but still smile because she has such a contagious laugh.

"You look pretty sexy all green like that. Maybe you could go out as Hulk come Halloween, I always loved him when I was younger," Bella says.

I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "I'll go out as the Hulk, if you go out as Selene," I say huskily.

"Like from Underworld?"

I grin and nod. "Heck ya, she's one sexy vampire."

Bella laughs again. "Sure, it's a deal, but you got to do something else for me."

"What's that?"

"Sing _The Battle Hymn of Love_ with me?"

"You wanna sing with me? I haven't sung in years."

"Six years three months and four days since your last concert to be exact."

I look at her from the corner of my eye.

"What? I had a crush on you?"

I watch as her face heats up. "Good God, doll, you were what, eleven?"

She turns and glares at me. "Thirteen—" She gives me a curt nod but I'm still unsure how to take her comment.

A part of me's going, "hell yeah, she's crushing on me," and then there's the other saying, "she's a child."

"But you may be pleased to know my crush happened after you stopped singing – I was eighteen when it first hit."

I look at her in shock knowing that was only a little over a year ago. She's younger, way younger, but she's not jailbait, she's an adult.

"Down boy, that was before I knew you're a cocky-ass man."

"You like my ass? Good to know, doll, good to know."

Bella rolls her eyes "When we gonna stop for a while?" she asks changing the topic.

"About half hour, I take it you want more sweet tea?"

Bella slaps my arm but grins giving me a nod. For a girl who grew up outside of the south, she sure loves her sweet tea.

Taking the next exit, I go to the drive-thru at McDonalds. It's not the classiest of places, but it keeps us from being noticed. I clear my voice and really lay on my drawl as I order. Bella covers her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing at me. I tap and then squeeze her leg.

When I'm done ordering, Bella leans over whispering in to my ear. "If that was you tryin' to discipline me, I should tell ya I enjoyed it." Her breath is hot on my neck and ear, and I hold back my gulp as a shiver travels down my spine.

"Good to know, doll, good to know."

I drive to the window and pay and get our food. The lady in the window does a double take and asks me to sign her napkin.

We're only back out on the road twenty minutes when I have to pull over to let Bella relieve her upset stomach. The poor girl ends up in the back of my car lying down the rest of the time.

In true star style, she's up and looking alive for her first stage debut to over a thousand people at this small town fair.

"You'll be close by right?" Bella asks softy, and I make her look at me which isn't easy since she's a foot shorter than me.

"I'll be right here cheerin' ya on, now go on, get out there and wow 'em, doll."

I tap her ass, and give her a smirk. This isn't something I've ever done with any of my other clients. I'm not this close to any of them, not even Alice who I hug regularly. I know this is just something that seems to zip between us, it almost defines us.

The first song she sings is a little shaky, the second's better. By the time she starts to sing the third song she's spot on, and by the sixth song you can see she owns the crowd. After her show, the crowd is excited to buy her CD and get it signed. I stand back as she signs CDs and gives each person the info for her fan page and tour dates. I find it heartwarming that each time someone praises her – she tells them she's only good because she has the best band guys and label out there.

"That was fanatic," she says jumping into my arms hugging me once she's done. "Thanks guys," she says hugging James, Emmett, Seth and Garrett.

The last almost two months on the road have gone by so quickly. Bella, I'm pleased to say, has made a great impact everywhere we've been. The media picked up about halfway through and have been following us.

I had taken Bella out on a night off to a drive-in movie. We were walking back from the snack stand, when the paparazzi appeared out of nowhere. They were being very rude and offensive and flashed their cameras in our face. I was pissed because they interrupted our night out to relax, but also by the questions they asked. Apparently, someone associated with my label made all kind of disparaging remarks about Bella lip-syncing all her music because she's so digitally enhanced she can't sing live. I'm sure the person they quoted was Angela, but I have no proof.

The next night, Bella not only wowed me, but the over two thousand that came to see her. She walked out on stage and announced that she would like to sing a song that's not on her set list. As she sang _Amazing Grace_ without a lick of music making it clear that she was singing, and didn't need or use any enhancements.

The next day I set up a photo shoot which I attended, too. Bella's only request was not to be airbrushed to appear smaller or bigger in places; she wants to be shown how she is. After much huffing and puffing, we were able to get most all of the magazines to agree not to alter the pictures.

Angela, who again didn't want to be out done, went for press of her own. She went and married that creepy guy she's been hanging on. Of course, I could care less and gave it no attention so she bombarded my email and phone with messages. I'm just thanking God daily – that I only have to deal with her another six months.

I get up walking into the kitchen that came with the hotel suite we're in. I frown when Bella's not in here, she's always the first one up and she loves cooking.

"Bella," I call out walking to her room, hoping she's not sick. I find her sitting at the window in her room. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffles wiping the tears away.

I kneel down placing my hand on her face. "Come on, doll, tell me."

Bella clears her throat and looks at me "It's a year ago tomorrow my dad died. I forgot, until Reverend Weber sent me a text message saying I'd be in his prayers. How the hell could I forget that the best man I've ever known, had in my life, died a year ago?"

"Come on, doll, you've had a lot on your plate these last few months."

Bella shakes her head and I stand picking her up. I take her seat, placing her in my lap. "My parents died seven years ago while I was on tour. I hadn't seen them in years. I could sit here and blame Angela for it, sayin' it was her that she hated small towns, but it was down to me. I became everything that I didn't wanna be—the drinkin', drugs and the screamin' fans, changed me. When they died it cut me deep, it pushed me to change the course my life was takin'. I dumped Angela." I stop shaking my head. "I dumped her in a mean shitty way. When word got back to me about my parents, I wanted to quit. She asked me why I couldn't just set the funeral back a few weeks and move on."

Bella looks at me in shock.

"She wanted to go to some bar that night and finish the leg of the tour we were on first. When I refused, at the funeral, she made it all about her. She cried and everythin', but it wasn't 'cause she was sad, it was 'cause we had to go. At the Will reading, they had left me a letter sayin' how proud they were of me, and how great I was doin'. They only wished for me to find my true happiness. That letter made me think a lot. I looked around at my childhood home that was filled with happy memories. Memories they had made together and shared with me. That was when I truly realized I didn't love Angela.

"We left that day for home and I packed my stuff. I left that night and I only gave her one week's notice before letting it out to the media. I know that I shoulda just let be—it woulda been clear soon enough—but I was done with havin' my name tied to her in that way."

"Why do you still manage her?" Bella asks and I roll my eyes.

"When I bought the studio, I bought it _blue sky_. Essentially, I bought her contract, like every other on the books. She had just been renewed for three years. Thank God I only have six months of that contract left. So, baby, please doesn't pull yourself down for forgettin' what tomorrow is, 'cause the fact is I know you think of both your parents a lot."

"I do and they loved me."

"I feel as if I know them 'cause of you, but I know your daddy the most. I know he loved fishin', and eatin' fried fish, mainly 'cause it was the only food he knew how to cook. I know of the time he came across a car on the side of the road, and found your teacher and the head librarian naked as Jay-birds."

I chuckle as Bella's face heats up.

"I know you couldn't look either of the teachers in the eye after that. Your father loved to sing; you say he had a soulful voice that would often make you cry. You have his eyes and hair, but are small like your momma. I know how much your daddy was loved in your hometown and I know all of this 'cause you've told me."

Bella starts to cry and I hug her close.

"I just hate bein' alone."

"You're never alone," I tell her.

The rest of the day goes slow. Bella's still able to get up and sing, but when she sings the two sad ballads on her playlist, you can feel the pain more so than normal.

"I'm gonna take her out for the night; do ya think you could get rid of the press?"

Emmett grins and nods.

After signing CDs Bella and I sneak off using a rundown car that Emmett lined up. I drive off into the countryside and park. Bella and I lie out on the hood looking up at the stars.

"_I will pledge my heart – to the love we share – through the good and the bad times, too – I'll forsake my rest – for your happiness – 'til my death I will stand by you_," she sings softly.

I turn and smile, remembering her asking me to sing this with her, so I come in when I'm supposed to join her words. "_With God as my witness – this vow I will make – to have and to hold you – no other to take – for rich or for poor – under skies grey or blue – 'til my death I will stand by you."_

Bella follows on with the song and I do my parts as well. I can't help but notice how our voices blend into one. When the song is done we're lying close together.

I roll to my side and look at her. "Marry me," I whisper.

"I love that song," she says as she starts to hum it.

I pull her to me and kiss her lips. I lean back and see her look of shock. "Marry me, doll? The past six months I've fallen in love with you. Marry me and I will make sure that every day for the rest of your life you're not alone, sad or unhappy. I will make sure that you have love, a family and everythin' your heart desires."

"You," Bella says and I look at her. "My heart wants you. It has wanted you since I was eighteen. You're the reason I agreed to go with Jasper and Alice. I wanted to meet you, but in meeting you I found the _Edward Masen_ I thought I knew didn't exist. The _Edward Masen_ I met was someone so much better—more real—than any fantasy I'd ever had."

Before I can say anything back she is kissing me as the sun rises on the new day. After a few hours of our kissing and singing songs together, I pull her off the car.

"Let's go," I say getting her back in the car. I drive straight to the county courthouse. On the way, I call Emmett and get him to bring all the documents that we need.

After an hour of paperwork, we stand before a judge. In front of Emmett, James, Seth and Garrett, Bella and I are joined in holy matrimony. We head for the hotel and are both surprised that Emmett had us moved into the Honeymoon Suite. "I love you," Bella says as I carry her over the threshold.

She kisses me and nibbles my neck as I place her on her feet.

"Goodness, doll, I love you, too. Why the hell didn't I see this before now?" I question because this feels like the best thing I've ever done in my life.

Not wanting her out of my arms after all, I pull her up and she wraps her legs around me. I already know she's been with another man before, but that's not going to stop me from making sure I take my time with her. I want this to be mind-blowing for her, she's my forever. I carry her to the bed and I lower us both to the mattress.

Making quick work of removing our clothes I use my hands and mouth to show my new wife my physical love and devotion as she returns the favor. Bringing my body over hers, I look her in the eye and she smiles at me.

"So, the southern-born man falls for the pacific-born and raised, simple woman," she drawls sexily.

"Oh, doll, there ain't nothin' simple about you, and you've got all the southern in you now that you'll ever need," I say as I sink into her heat, joining us as one.


End file.
